Date Night
by ClosetMisfit
Summary: Bernie and Serena go on another date… That's basically it. All the stuff with Eleanor and Jason hasn't happened… It's a completely different storyline. Don't own the characters


Bernie pulled up to Serena's house, scrambling out of the car. She ran to the door, trying to avoid getting too wet. She pressed the doorbell, waiting impatiently for Serena to get to the door. When the door swung open, Bernie pushed past Serena, entering the warm house heading straight to the kitchen. Looking for wine glasses, Bernie didn't even notice when Serena walked in behind her. She jumped when she heard Serena clear her throat loudly. Turning around slowly, Bernie said, "I'm just looking for your glasses. I thought we'd had wine before we headed out, we have time."

Serena chuckled, heading toward a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen, reaching in and grabbing two glasses. She placed them on the bench, reaching into the wine rack to grab the first bottle of shiraz she could find. Quickly ripping open the wine bottle, Serena poured the liquid into the separate glasses. She passed one to Bernie, making sure their fingers brushed watching as Bernie blushed at the contact. For someone who was always so confident, she had an extremely difficult time accepting affection.

Both women headed into the sitting room, where they sat heavily on the couch. Neither spoke, they just sat in silence, enjoying their wine. Bernie finished her glass first, then proceeded to stare at Serena, who was doing everything in her power not to look back. Finally, Serena succumbed, huffing, "What are you looking at Berenice?"

Bernie glared at the use of her full name, however, said "I'm looking at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," smirking when Serena blushed, Bernie continued. "I've been thinking how nice it would be to kiss this beautiful woman. What do you think?"

Serena didn't reply, she just responded by straddling Bernie, kissing her passionately. She began to lose her control when Bernie slipped her tongue into her mouth, mapping it out, memorising every part of it. She felt Bernie's hands wander up her shirt to cup her breasts. Serena moaned, unintentionally grinding their pelvises together. Breathless, Serena pulled away, "We'd better stop otherwise we won't even make dinner."

Bernie nodded, "I can't help myself, you're just so sexy."

Serena blushed, giving Bernie another quick kiss before climbing off her. She ran upstairs to finish getting ready, heading into the bathroom to touch up her makeup. She didn't want to look as though she'd been thoroughly snogged (although she had), so she tried to smooth over the creases in her blouse. Giving herself another quick once-over in the mirror, Serena walked to her bedroom, grabbing her favourite pair of boots. Grabbing her handbag, coat and scarf, Serena traipsed down the stairs to find Bernie waiting patiently at the bottom.

"Shall we?" Bernie said, offering Serena her arm.

Serena laughed, "We shall."

* * *

Bernie stared at Serena over her glass, giving her a look that clearly said 'I want you'. Serena was oblivious, chattering away about one of her patients. She didn't even notice that Bernie wasn't listening, absorbed by her own thoughts. Bernie cleared her throat, effectively stopping Serena's story. Serena blushed, and apologised when she realised that she'd been talking nonsense the whole time. She quickly picked up her wine glass, taking a long drink, relaxing as the liquid seeped down her throat.

"Excuse me, have you decided what you want to order?" the waiter broke the silence.

"Ummm… could you give us 5 minutes, we've not had a chance to look yet," Bernie replied. The waiter nodded, walking away to serve another table. Bernie passed a menu over to Serena, who took it gratefully, attempting to hide behind it. Chuckling, Bernie reached over to Serena's menu, lowering it to find Serena blushing furiously. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I just thought you might want some food."

"Thank you. I don't know why I was chattering away like that. I'm sorry." Serena stammered her reply.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. And don't try to hide behind this either," Bernie gestured towards the menu. Serena just laughed.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as both women read the menu, deciding what they wanted. The waiter returned, asking if they were ready. Bernie nodded, "Yes. I'll have the grilled salmon fillet in lemon sauce, with a side salad thanks," before placing her menu down.

Serena, who was undecided, just said, "I'll have the same thanks," before handing her menu to the waiter. She looked at Bernie, who was staring back, puzzled. However, she waited until the waiter had gone before answering Bernie's unanswered question. "I couldn't decide what I wanted and the salmon sounded nice, so I decided to go for the same," Serena explained.

* * *

Bernie set her cutlery down, swallowing her last mouthful appreciatively. She had thoroughly enjoyed her meal, and was glad that Serena had too. "So, any interesting surgeries on order for Monday?" Serena asked.

"No, not really. Probably just going to wait for the red phone to ring. I love a trauma case. I know how that sounds, but I love the thrill of it. It reminds me of the battlefield a little bit," Bernie passionately replied.

"Well, I must admit, Trauma cases do have that danger about them, although we could do without them."

"If people were more careful, then we probably wouldn't need the Trauma Unit, however, I do love my precious baby. It gives me a sense of satisfaction that I've saved someone's life."

"I agree."

Quickly hailing the passing waiter, Bernie said, "Could we have the bill please?" The waiter nodded, rushing off to locate it.

"We'll split it," Serena said, reaching for her handbag.

"Oh no we won't. I booked the restaurant, I asked you to dinner. I'll pay."

"Bernie, be reasonable. It'll cost a fair bit."

"Aren't I allowed to spoil my girlfriend?"

"Is that what I am now?"

"Yes. You are. And it is my intention tonight to spoil you. So, put your bag away, I'm paying."

"Okay."

* * *

Serena was shocked to feel Bernie's lips against her own. She moaned however, when Bernie's tongue brushed hers. Bernie's hands roamed Serena's body, resting on her hips. Serena felt herself being pushed back into her bedroom, stopping only when her legs hit her bed. She collapsed backwards, pulling Bernie with her. There was something comforting about the weight of the Army Medic on top of her; even something arousing. Serena felt her blouse being tugged, realising that Bernie was slowly undoing the buttons. She felt her arousal heighten when Bernie finally got the blouse open, exposing her heated flesh to the cool air of her room.

Serena lay back as Bernie licked and nipped her way down Serena's neck and shoulders. She arched her back to Bernie's mouth, allowing her bra to be unclasped. Feeling Bernie pull away her bra made Serena feel even more aroused. Lips closed around her right nipple, making Serena gasp, and then moan in absolute pleasure. She couldn't believe that she was here in her bedroom, making love to Bernie Wolfe. She let out a loud moan when Bernie flicked Serena's left nipple with her tongue, before closing her lips around it, like she did with the other.

Bernie kissed her way down Serena's naked abdomen, taking her time, prolonging Serena's pleasure. She reached her hands down to Serena's trousers, slowly pulling the zipper down, and undoing the button. Bernie smirked at Serena, who had her eyes on Bernie, breathing heavily. Slowly, Bernie pulled Serena's trousers down her legs, exposing them little by little, until they pooled at her ankles. Bernie pulled away the trousers along with the heeled boots that Serena had been wearing. She crawled her way up Serena's body, planting an open-mouthed kiss at her collarbone, before claiming Serena's lips once again.

Serena groaned, opening her eyes to look at Bernie, feeling that her hand had been inching towards her soaked underwear, "Bernie, please?" Bernie just smirked, returning to kissing her girlfriend passionately. Deftly, with one hand, Bernie reached under the waistband of Serena's underwear, feeling her heat for the first time. She reached a finger between the folds, pushing into Serena's leaking entrance. Bernie felt Serena moan against her lips, causing her to smile. At that moment, Bernie added another finger, only making Serena feel even more pleasure than before. Bernie moved her fingers in and out of Serena, curling them and enjoying making Serena moan. She heard Serena moan her name, and felt her tighten around her fingers, before Serena started convulsing, gasping for air. Her girlfriend had come undone under her very hand.

Bernie never removed her fingers from Serena. She moved them slowly, waiting for her girlfriend to come down from her high. Noticing Serena's breathing become more steady, Bernie whispered, "We've only just begun, my dear." She used her other hand to remove Serena's now completely soaked underwear. Serena inhaled sharply when she felt cool air surrounding her heated mound. She looked to Bernie, who was looking deep into her eyes, lust forming around the hazel pupils. She watched as Bernie crawled down her body so that her face was in line with her heat.

Bernie inhaled Serena's unique scent, leaning forward to finally taste her girlfriend. She licked a swipe between Serena's folds, enjoying her girlfriend immensely. She slowly licked up from her entrance to her clit, stopping and concentrating just on Serena's already sensitive nerve endings. She closed her mouth around Serena's clit, sucking on it and nibbling lightly, before circling her tongue around it. At the same time, she began moving her fingers inside Serena, with more vigour this time. Thinking quickly, Bernie added another finger, making Serena gasp her name loudly. She felt Serena press a hand to the back of her head, forcing her to apply more pressure to Serena's clitoris. Suddenly, Bernie felt Serena seize up. She quickly pressed her thumb down on her clit, causing Serena to tumble over the edge, practically screaming her name. Bernie kept moving her fingers, helping Serena ride out her orgasm. When Serena finally calmed down, Bernie moved up her body, giving her a swift kiss, "You taste absolutely delicious."

Serena smiled, laying back for a few minutes before moving to hover over Bernie, "Your turn, Major. You're wearing too many clothes." She ripped Bernie's shirt off, making buttons fly everywhere. Moving quickly to Bernie's breasts, Serena unclasped the bra and tossed it to the floor. She thumbed Bernie's nipples, moving down to give each a light lick before trailing quick, heated kisses down to Bernie's jeans. Taking a bit more care with these, Serena made quick work of the zip and button, peeling the item of clothing from Bernie's body, along with her shoes. She lightly brushed Bernie's soaked panties with the tips of her fingers, smirking as she pulled those off, too.

Bernie watched as Serena removed all of her clothes with haste. She reached a hand down, grasping Serena's, "You can slow down, you know. It's not a race." Serena just smirked, lowering her mouth to Bernie's heated mound. Bernie felt Serena's tongue brush her clit, making her writhe beneath her girlfriend's surprisingly skilled tongue. She gasped when she felt Serena push two fingers inside of her, moaning when Serena brushed her g-spot. Serena, noticing Bernie's reaction, curled her fingers inside her and felt for Bernie's extremely sensitive g-spot. She found it, making sure to brush it with every stroke.

Serena moved her tongue in careful circles around Bernie's clit, avoiding it altogether. She even resisted touching it when Bernie placed a hand on the back of her head. Lifting her head, Serena said huskily, "Patience, Major," before diving right back in, continuing the same pattern as before. Bernie felt overwhelmed, feeling that everything was getting too much. Moaning Serena's name in a quick warning, Bernie convulsed, orgasming all over Serena's fingers.

Serena didn't stop there though. She added another finger, pumping even harder than before, dragging out Bernie's orgasm. She finally laid her tongue on Bernie's clit, giving the woman even more pleasure than before. She felt Bernie stiffen again, before another wave of juices flowed from her, stronger this time. Serena, once again kept going, dragging out the pleasure. She lifted her head, replacing her tongue with her thumb, applying more pressure to Bernie. By the end, Bernie was screaming Serena's name, riding out a continuous high. Noticing that her girlfriend was about to pass out from pure pleasure, Serena slowed her ministrations, removing her fingers from Bernie. She moved up Bernie's body giving her a light kiss, as her hips jerked in the aftermath.

Too spent to do anything, Bernie just collapsed against Serena. She looked up at her, panting, "How are you so good?"

Serena smirked, "Google is a wonderful thing."

"Serena?"

"Yeah…"

"I love you."

"Good. Because I love you too."

Serena gave Bernie another quick kiss, thinking how the night had just been amazing. She drifted off into a peaceful slumber thinking about the spent woman in her arms.


End file.
